Cops N Robbers!
by LyraHikaru
Summary: Team Crafted is in prison again! When two new inmates are transfered to the cell block, will Wardens Kiri and Mike be able to control all of them? Given that this IS Team Crafted, I doubt they will be controlled easily. Will contain yaoi in later chapters! Contains Skylox, Merome, HuskyMudkipzXOC, OCXOC and Ian being insane and forever alone! No longer accepting ocs this story. :/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Lyra here! I know most of you were expecting me to post the next Dark Wings chapter, not this random Minecraft fic. Well I have that finished as well and will be posting it after this. I've become addicted to Minecraft and, knowing me, Minecraft couples. This fic will have several minetubers in it, mainly Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, ASF Jerome, BajanCanadian and SSundee along with my friend Kiri and myself. But, I have a challenge for you all. Can you guess who I am? I will have two main ocs in this fic and you have to guess which one I based off myself. Do you accept the challenge?**

**This will end up as a yaoi fic. Don't like, don't read. I don't own Minecraft or any of the minetubers mentioned. I don't own Kiri either. What do I own? I own the fucking storyline and my ocs bitches!**

Cops n Robbers

"Warden!" The female warden, named Kiri Hikaru, moved quickly into the cell block. "What is it Jerome?" The bacca glanced at his cellmate, Mitch. The boy was sitting ontop of the toilet. "Mitch was trying to molest me again." "Don't act like you hate it biggums." Kiri rolled her eyes and turned to see Ty and Sky roughhousing in their cell. "Warden he's touching me! He's touching me!" Kiri walked over to their cell and hit Ty and Sky apart. "Come with me Ty." The auburn haired male moved out of the cell. Kiri closed the door before Sky could follow and led Ty to the next cell. "Ms. Kiri, can you let me out of the dead cell? Please?" Bane or Quintin had been locked in the 'dead' cell for a few hours now. "No Quintin, you stay up there for a little longer." The sound of a door opening sounded through the prison. Kiri looked and saw that Ty's cell was empty. "Goddammit Ty!" She ran towards the warden's office and saw that Ty was locked in. "Hello Mr. Deadlox. I see that you are locked in my office." "No, no I'm not in your office Warden. Warden! Prisoners escaping!" "Ty you fucking snitch!" Sky's voice rang out. Kiri groaned and hurried back to the cell block just in time to see Sky release Jerome and Mitch. "Adam! Behind you!" The bacca ran towards the stairs that led to the second floor. Kiri pulled out her bow and started shooting arrows. Sky and Mitch ran into a cell and Kiri locked the door after them. "Jerome, come back here!" "I'm just releasing Bane Warden! He was wrongly imprisoned!" "Yes. Thank you my furry friend." Kiri heard the sound of a door breaking. "Ty, did you just break out of the warden's office?" The red eyed male exited the office. "No..." He opened one of the solitary confinement cells and screamed. "I forgot Sundee was in solitary!" "Hey, hey Ty. Eat my cake!" Ty ran back towards the main cell block. "Save me!" Sky and Mitch had been freed by Jerome and Quintin and Kiri was trying to control the situation. "Everybody calm down and get the fuck back in your cells before I blow you all up!" Ty opened a cell and Sky pulled him into the room with him. Kiri closed the door after them and locked Mitch and Jerome in together as well. Quintin got his own cell and Sundee ended up in the dead cell for attacking Quintin. "Warden Kiri, please report to your office." She sighed and walked to her office. Two other wardens stood there with two new prisoners. Kiri groaned and beckoned for them to follow her. She led the way back to the cell block. Both prisoners were male. One had bleach blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The other had dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes with hints of hazel in them. The blonde was wearing a black hoodie with the letters 'MC' on the front, black skinny jeans and black sneakers. The brunette was wearing a black t-shirt, whitewash jeans, black and purple sneakers and a diamond shaped pendant was hanging from a chain around his neck. The blonde was wearing headphones. As they entered the cell block, everyone looked up. Kiri opened an empty cell and unlocked the handcuffs around the blond's wrists and gently pushed him in and closed the door after him. The other wardens had their hands full with the brunette. Kiri firmly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the cell next to Ty and Sky. She unlocked the cuffs and pushed him into the cell and locked it before he could get up. The other two wardens thanked her and left. Kiri sighed as her partner Mike came in. "About time Mike! I've had my hands full with all of them and now we have two new inmates!" The redhead warden looked around. "Seems like you did fine on your own. I saw that Ian wasn't in solitary." Kiri nodded. "Ty let him out on accident. He is now in the dead cell."

As the two wardens talked, the new brunette was assessing his cell, looking for any weakness. When he found none, he ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Quintin, look at me! I became the Kool-aid man! I broke through the wall! Oh yeah!" Jerome broke into the mudkip's cell. "Uh warden, Jerome broke out of our cell." The brunette looked up and saw a bacca and a Mudkip jumping around in the cell across from his. He walked over to the bars of his cell and peered out. "Jerome! Get back in your cell and fix the wall!" "But I wanna stay with the Mudkip!" The brunette rolled his eyes and started testing the bars. "Its not gonna work, trust me, we've tried." He looked over and saw Ty looking at him through the bars of his cell. "Do these cells have any weak points?" Ty looked at Sky and he shrugged. "I don't think so, if they did, the server should have fixed it." The brunette sighed. "Hey, what's your name?" The boy looked up at his new 'friends'. "My name is Jasper but you can call me Jazz."

The other newcomer was quite amused by all this. He giggled quietly to himself. BOOM! "Oh yeah!" The blonde looked up to see that the bacca had broken into his cell. "Jerome! Get back in your cell or I'll send Mitch to have fun with Ian in the dead cell!" "What? Why me?!" Jerome turned and ran back to his cell. "I'm coming for you Mitch!" He fixed the wall that separated his cell and the mudkip's. Jerome pulled Mitch into his arms and glared at the two wardens. Quintin poked his head into the blond's cell. "Hey, I'm Quintin and the bacca that broke into your cell is Jerome. Sorry about him, he's a little... different?" The blonde chuckled. "Its fine Quintin. I'm Percy by the way." Quintin smiled in response. "Jerome! Why didn't you fix the other cell wall!? Quintin! Go into creative mode quickly and fix the wall." Quintin nodded and stepped into Percy's cell and sealed up the wall. "Go-hey... Quintin, why did you move cells?" "Because that other cell was boring, in here I at least have someone to talk to." Mike walked over to the cell and sighed. "Fine but the first time I hear or see you two fighting, one of you is moving. Got it?" The two males nodded and Mike went on his way.

**So who was I? Was I the amazingly handsome Percy? Or was I the dashing Jazz? The world may never know. But I will tell you if someone guesses correctly. Review and place your bets! If someone guesses correctly, I will post their name and give them the ability to possibly have their own character make an appearance in the next chapter. Plus, everyone who guesses and posts a review will get... Butter! Oh god I've become Sky.**

**Sky: Since when was that a bad thing?**

**Sky! What are you doing here!? I thought I told you to stop breaking the fourth wall! And I just got it fixed from the last time Ty broke it.**

**Ty: Your problem, not mine.**

**Get back in the goddamn story! Or I will make it rain squids!**

**Sky: Oh god! Not the squids! -grabs Ty and jumps back into the story-**

**-coughs- Well now, I have to get the wall fixed again. Excuse me while I go call the repair man. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back again with the next chapter of CNR! Nobody has yet to guess correctly. I have a question to ask. When did I say that Percy was Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson has brown hair, my Percy has blond hair. There is a difference people! Goddammit guys! Keep you characters out of my story! The fucking wall needs to exist for a reason! There are some random ass ants crawling up the outside of my window. You shall not pass evil ants! Oh god I should let myself out.**

**Ty: I agree.**

**Sky: Yeah Ly, you really should.**

**The wall still broken?**

**Husky: Yes it is.**

**Jesus christ...**

**Lyra: And the hole that Sky made when he entered Dark Wings is still open as well.**

**Okay, everyone back into their stories! Or...**

**Benja: Or what?**

**-dun dun dun!- -voice changes- The world shall burn. -voice changes back to normal-**

**Ty: Da fuq?**

**Sky: What was that?**

**Foreshadowing. It happens. Anyways, les continue. Back into your stories. Shoo!**

**Benja: Come on biggums, les go!**

**Bacca: But Mitch, its more fun up here, outside the fourth wall!**

**Get back in the story Jerome!**

**Bacca: Okay okay! I'm going! Les go biggums!**

**Okay then, I think I'll leave the wall broken for now, until I get the money to fix the wall... So yeah, it's never getting fixed. Anyways, onto the story! People will start having POVs now that you know the characters.**

**Don't own minetubers or Minecraft or Kiri, only my ocs and the story and the broken fourth wall... -emo corner time-**

CNR chapter 2

Jazz

I've been in this prison for about an hour and I can tell that everyone here is a little insane. Sky was obsessed with "butter" which Ty told me were gold ingots. He also didn't like people touching him. Ty was obsessed with escaping and getting out of prison. Jerome(Bacca) was obsessed with an enchanted diamond axe named Betty(Betty is a diamond axe right? Correct me if I'm wrong). Mitch(Benja) liked iron swords and stuff made out of iron and the Hunger Games. Quintin(Mudfish!) hated it when people called him a fish when he is clearly a amphibian(his skin is a mudkip wearing a gray suit if you didn't know). Ian was just flat out insane. Percy, the guy who was brought in with me, was the most sane out of all of us. I have gotten pretty close to Ty in my short amount of time and I could tell that Sky didn't like it. I couldn't be sure but I think Sky likes the auburn haired boy. I don't blame him though, Ty isn't too bad on the eyes. Longish auburn hair coming down to cover his right eye, his red colored eyes, his slight muscular build. But I had eyes for another so Sky could do what he wanted with Ty.

Ty

Sky has been fuming in the corner for about twenty minutes. I don't know why but its making me uncomfortable.

3rd person

Mike was making his rounds when he passed the new guy's cell. There was something about the brunette that bugged him, like he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't remember. The boy looked up and his deep blue eyes met the male warden's dark green ones. The depth of the color seemed to pull him in, mesmerized by all the different shades of blue in his irises. "Mike? Come here for a second!" Kiri's voice pulled him back to reality and he blushed when he realized he had been staring. "Coming!" The warden turned and hurried away.

Jazz watched the warden scurry away. Now that he thought about it, he was actually kinda handsome. His dark black hair and his dark green eyes. There was something about him that interested the young prisoner. The warden walked over to his partner and they started whispering to each other. The female warden straightened up and walked towards the cells.

"Alright everyone! I'm sure you have all talked to the new additions to your cell block! To the two newbies, I'm warden Kiri and this is my partner Michael or Mike." Kiri spoke clearly and loudly. Percy looked over at Jazz and giggled at the look of annoyance on his face. He looked so bored! Jazz looked over at him and rolled his eyes and sent Percy into another fit of giggles. Quintin smiled from his seat on the bed. That little golden giggle was music to his ears. It reminded him of his friend Sly's laugh. "Is something funny Mr. Percy?" Kiri was standing in front of their cell. Percy shook his head. "No warden, nothing at all." He made the mistake of glancing back at Jazz. The diamond amulet wearing boy was acting like he was falling asleep. Percy snickered and Kiri followed his eyes to the other boy. "Mr. Jasper! Am I boring you?" Said boy looked at the female warden. "First, call me Jazz, hate the name Jasper. Second, yes you are boring me warden." Kiri's right eye twitched in annoyance. Mike could almost taste the tension in the air. "Mike! Take him to solitary!" The other warden sighed and walked over to Jazz's cell. He opened the door and Jazz bolted past him.

Jazz booked it out of his cell. "Dammit Jazz!" Said boy looked back and saw Mike chasing after him. The inmate smirked and dashed towards the warden's office. An arrow flew past his face and Jazz dodged into an empty room. It was too late when he realized he had run into a solitary confinement cell. Mike shut the door after him and locked it. The male warden breathed out and looked in the window on the door. Jazz had his fist against the wall from where he had punched it. Piercing blue eyes looked up at him through a wall of brown hair. Jazz leaned back against the opposite wall and slid down to the floor. He crossed his arms on his knees and put his head ontop of his arms. They stayed like that for five minutes before Jazz spoke. "I know you're still there Mike." Said male jumped slightly and looked away. "You were staring again weren't you?" Mike blushed at the seemingly innocent question. "No I was doing nothing of the sort!" Jazz chuckled and looked up. "Cute." Mike raised an eyebrow. "What?" Jazz stood up and walked over to the door. He opened his mouth to speak.

**Cliffhanger of death! Oh god, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that! But that's the end of chapter 2. I think I finally got the wall fix- -the wall breaks again- ...**

**Jazz: Hey Ly, I heard that someone guessed which oc you were.**

**Ah yes, someone has guessed. I don't know how you found out about that Jazz.**

**Jazz: Sky told me about it earlier.**

**Percy: So who guessed correctly Ly?**

**Excellent question Percy. The correct guesser is-**

**-dramatic music-**

**-Going to be announced in the next chapter! Oh I feel like such a troll right now. XD But seriously, I have to get with him/her on their oc that they want in the story before I can release their name. They know who they are.**

**Jerome: So we have to wait another week?**

**Yes, it happens to me on your channel quite often Jerome. That's also something I wanted to talk about on here. I will try to post a new chapter every week. I can't promise that this will happen but I hate it when the author of a story I like takes months to update so I assume you all do too.**

**Lyra: Then update Dark Wings more.**

**Lena: Yeah! You have fans in that fandom too!**

**Ahh! The wall!**

**Ty: You gonna be okay?**

**Yeah I'll be fine as long as nobody from the reviews decide to join you guys in there.**

**Sky: Yeah, given your fans you'll be insane before you can write the next chapter.**

**Yeah -drags AelitaLyokoMC and YoshiPuff625 out of the story- They were hiding in the warden's office so I guess its a good thing that Jazz didn't go in there.**

**Jazz: Mhmm...**

**Percy: So review?**

**Yeah, please. I need moral support before these guys make me go insane.**

**Mitch: You know you love us.**

**I do. I do indeed. But I love my fans more.**

**Jason: Whoa! What is this? A party with Team Crafted and I wasn't invited?!**

**Oh shit. -sweatdrops- Hey Jason, don't worry you'll be in the next chapter. Along with some possible Skyloxmu!**

**Skyloxmu(all three of them at the same time!): NOO!**

**Yes! Haha! Its good to be in charge! Review and the next chapter will be up this week! Possibly. I don't know! -bursts into tears- Don't get mad at me!**

**Jazz: -sweatdrops- Jesus Christ Ly...**


	3. Chapter 3 (updated and edited!)

**Sup guys? I'm Lyra!**

**Jazz: And I'm Jazz**

**And in this chapter, we had no part in the writing process(actually, I wrote the first part, you can tell where I stopped and she began)!**

**Jazz: We had a little help from Ly's friend and fellow writer, BlueCrystal741 with this one.**

**A little help? She wrote the whole damn chapter! I just edited it a bit. I needed a bit of help cuz the chapter I had written was just awful. Ahh! My phone won't let me type correctly! Stop it autocorrect! Agh!**

**Jazz: So yeah, sorry about no update last week. She already failed at that.**

**Shut up Jazz! I was busy! -sneezes- Damn you allergies! I've been sneezing all week! Stop it already! -sneezes-**

**Jazz: Yes folks, it's allergy season again! -sneezes- Godammit! Look at what you did Ly!**

**I'm sorry!**

**Percy: -sweatdrops- How about we move onto the story?**

**Fine. Oh two new ocs! I will give credit at the end and the results of my contest!**

**Percy: Enjoy!**

**CNR! Chapter 3**

3rd person

Jazz shook his head. "Nothing nevermind." Mike eyed the young prisoner cautiously. "Mike! Some help would be nice!" Kiri's voice rang out as Quintin and Ty rounded the corner, heading straight for the warden's office. "Oh shit!" Ty dodged the arrow shot at him, Quintin wasn't so lucky. He 'died' and respawned in the dead cell. Lucky for him, Sundee was wearing his sunglasses and had calmed down. Percy and Mitch ran around the corner and past Mike as he ran towards the cell block. Percy flipped the switch for the solitary confinement cell and released Jazz. The brunette followed them to the warden's office. Mitch grabbed the keys and they exited the office. Mike and Kiri were at the end of the hall, blocking off all means of escape. "What now?" Mitch grabbed Jazz's arm and pulled him through a painting on the wall and into a secret passage. Percy soon followed them.

3 hours later

Kiri's POV

After a few hours of trying, I finally got the boys to shut up so I could go and get the three new prisoners, two boys and a girl. I walked outside the building and saw Mike running around, looking for something, I inmedetly understood and yelled " MIKE! " Looking at me nervously, he giggled and runs off, I let out a sigh and walked to the other two prisoners ...

The guy was no different from the Bacca, he just had a crown and a diamond axe behind him. Seeing me, he smiles and looks to the girl... She wasn't locked up in handcuffs or anything ! She was wearing her Ipod so it took a while for her to notice me. She had brown sugary hair and blue crystal eyes and for some reasion, instead of black pupils, she had white ... She had a white and blue hoodie, there was a black ghast face on it. Other than that, she had white and blue shirt and white sneakers. She takes out one side of her headphones and with a weird hand signal, she said in a cold tone

" Greetings "

Weird ... I pull the two inside the building and said

" I'm Kiri, I'm the warden here. The idiot that you met earlier is Mike. "

" I'm Angy " - the Bacca said, he is quite cheery

" Crystal " - she said in the cold tone again ...

As we walk to the cells, I saw Mitch got stuck in the cobwebs and Jerome was hiting him like a pinata. Crystal suddenly burst out laughing, her sudden laugh got everyone's attention and everyone started laughing along with her. After a little while, we stopped and Crystal said

" I'm so * giggle * sorry * giggle * Kiri I couldn't * giggle * help it XD " - she said in a much more happier tone

" No * giggle * thank you for * giggle * having such an amazing laugh XD " - Sky giggles - " Your laugh is as great as the boat dill ! "

From a smile, Crystal turn silent and looks at Sky, without a word, she picks up her Ipod and ignored the world once again...

" KIRI ! I GOT HIM ! "

That was Mike, he jumps for joy and pushes the other boy.

" He's Jason ! "

Welcome ! " - Angy said

Crystal looks up and again, in the cold tone and the weird hand signal, she said

" Greetings "

It seems Jason understands the signal and does the same but in a joyful tone, he said

" Greetings ! "

Crystal didn't care, she kept ignoring them. I let out a sigh and looked at Mike, he was about to lean on the wall ... * ALARM *

" MIKE! "

The emergency button ! All the cells open and all the inmates ran out. I grab my bow and yelled again

" MIKE! "

" I KNOW! I'M SORRY! "

And we both rush out ...

Crystal's POV

I saw all the pep's run off, wow, that guy sure is clumsy, but I don't care. I did care about looking around, I saw a sleeping dude in one cell, the guy name Mitch who was still stuck and some weird dude who didn't come out

" Greetings "

" Hi, do you want some cake ? "

" Do you have any ? "

" No "

" Hold up "

I rush to the kitchen and bake a cake for the poor dude, he looks weird and a bit crazy but I felt sorry somehow. I rush back and see he's still standing there

" Here "

I gave him the cake and he smiles, he pushes me to sit down and sat down beside me. He took the cake and he seems quite happy

" Hello ? "

Some dude walked down the stairs, from the dead cell I guess ... He looks at me and asks

" Err ... who are you ? "

" Greetings ... I'm Crystal "

" Nice name ... so you're new ? "

" Yes "

" Oh ... is that ... "

" A chocolate cake ? Yes "

" Can I ... "

" Go ahead "

I move aside and pass him a piece of the cake

" I did it ! * WHAM * "

I saw Mitch slam his face down on the ground, waking the other minecrafter up

" WHAT THE CRAB ! "

" Sorry ! "

He walks out of his cell and asks

" Where's everyone else ? "

" Mike hit the emergency button and freed everyone, and this is Crystal, and he's ... "

" Angy "

" Deadlox or Ty "

" I'm HuskyMudkipz or Quintin "

" Or FEESH "

" I AM NOT A FISH "

I giggle but stops ...

" Hey, nice laugh "

I look down and said

" I hate my laugh "

" But its awsome ! "

" I hate it "

I suddenly rememeber, I take out of some cards from my pocket

" Poker ? "

" Yes ! "

" 6 pep's "

" 5, Ian can't play "

" Oh ok "

Kiri's POV

I finally manege to get all the guys in the dead cell. Me and Mike are both tired and walked in, realising we hadn't closed the dead cell, we rush back and see everyone gatherd around ...

" What is up ? "

" Crystal wins again !? " - Quintin yells

" Oh come on ! " - Mitch yells along

" The queen of Shedding Games ! " - Jason laughs

" Not Poker though, that's Adam's game " - Crystal said

" We all agree on that " - Deadlox

" EHEM ! "

" Err ... Hi ... "

Crystal's POV

After a while of srceaming and yelling, Kiri took the cards and my Ipod. She also pushed us in different cells : me, Quintin and Ian in one ; Jazz, Angy and Jerome in one ; Sky, Deadlox and Jason in one ; Ect ... When Kiri went out and Mike guarded us, I slipped out of the cell, to everyone's surprise, no body, and I mean NO BODY takes my IPOD. Origainaly, I was a normal kid, but someone did an experiment on me and I turned half cat. So I have most of the cat's abilities, lock picking nails, climbing, night vision, sneaking away, kitty speed and no sound while I run and most important, kitty eyes. I always wear a hoodie since I have kitty ears and a tail ... I sneak past Mike with no problem and rush towards the office, I pick up my Ipod and rush back

" Wow " - Sky whisper

" Super ! " - Jason cheers

" How did you do that ? " - Angy said, he's always so cheerful, I really don't get how he got in jail in the first place

" Shh ... "

I took my hoodie off, reveiling my ears

" Cool ! " - Deadlox said

" Shh ... "

I said when I heard footsteps, they couldn't hear it but I think they guesed by my actions. Kiri walked in and yelled

" Lunch time ! "

**Crystal and Angy are by Baccakit and BlueCrystal741. I gotta go now, I'll have an annoucment next chapter. Sorry for the delay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back! And today, I have finally fixed the fourth wall. But I still have a little problem.**

**Bodil: Hello!**

**Yes everyone, the Boat dil has arrived.**

**Bodil: -laughs- I am here to troll some people with my new trolling buddy here!**

**(NOT3!: I don't know how to do Bodil's accent yet so yeah. If you guys want to help me with that, I would love you forever!)**

**Ah, dat laugh Bodil. So I have an announcement to make! If you review or PM me with an oc description, I will add your oc in my story at some point. But I do have a limit on how many ocs I will add at one time. My limit is 8 cuz I already have 4 ocs that don't belong to me in here already.**

**Bodil: But you only have three right now.**

**No, Dov is an oc that I'm adding in at some point cuz a reviewer sent him in last chapter.**

**Bodil: Oh, I see. So am I in this story?**

**Do you want to troll Double?**

**Bodil: -nods- Yes I do. -smiles and starts giggling-**

**-laughs- Stop laughing Bodil! Its too awesome!**

**Bodil: I know. -smiles wider- So can I tp Triple here to start the story?**

**Sure, do you have the signs done?**

**Bodil: Yes. -points at the mountain of 'Triple' signs-**

**Tp him.**

**/tp Mr360Games**

**Double: What the hell!? Bodil! Why am I here!? Who is this?!**

**-coughs- She can speak. Welcome, Double, to Cops N Robbers!**

**Bodil: -giggles- Hey Double, welcome to the author's note.**

**Double: -notices the 'Triple' signs- Boooodilllllll...**

**Bodil: What? Oh those.**

**Those were here when I logged on this morning Double.**

**Double: Uh huh... Can I burn them? No... Goddammit Bodil!**

**Okay! So, if you guys want Bodil and Double in the story, just let me know and it will happen. I will probably add more Minetubers, even some outside of Team Crafted. Maybe The Creatures! -TNT explodes- BODIL! DON'T DESTROY THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Double: AND STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! -is running away from the Bulgarian-**

**Bodil: -laughs and continues chasing Double with TNT-**

**Dammit guys! Stop it! Guys! Escape the author's note before Bodil kills us all! Oh god! -author's note blows up-**

**I don't own anything but my ocs and my story. :)**

CNR! 4

3rd person

Kiri went around the cell block, opening doors. Mike stood by the door, watching the inmates exit their cells. Jazz glanced over at him and turned his attention to his cell mates. Jerome and Angy were chatting animatedly with Mitch and Percy. Crystal followed Ian and Quentin(I was apparently spelling his name wrong, why didn't you guys tell me!?) out of their cell and she watched Mike and Kiri out of the corner of her eye. She already had an impression about Mike from his actions a few hours ago. She wasn't too sure about Kiri yet. So far she liked her cell mates, they were tolerable enough. "Okay everyone! To the cafeteria!" Kiri led the way but it was like herding wild elephants. Eventually, she got everyone in the cafeteria. "Mike! Watch them! I need to get some aspirin." Kiri left the room, rubbing her temples.

Jazz watched Kiri leave and started forming a plan. He leaned over and whispered into Percy's ear. The blonde smiled and nodded and continued passing the plan down the line. Soon, everyone knew the plan and approval quickly made its way back to Jazz.

Jazz stood up and made his way over to the male warden. "Mike, I'm not feeling too good." Mike looked up at the brunette and noted how pale he was. He looked over at the other inmates, who were minding their own business, and sighed. "Come on." He stood up and Jazz stumbled forward, his eyelids fluttering shut. Mike caught him, his arms looped around the brunette's waist to hold him up. "Jazz!?" Percy looked up. "Jazz!" The blonde stood up and rushed over to his friend. "What happened Mike?!" The blackette looked at the blonde, panic clear on his face. "I don't know! He said he wasn't feeling well and then he passed out on me!" The male warden lifted the unconscious boy up and nodded his head towards the door. "Come on Percy." The blonde nodded and led the way to the infirmary. He crossed his fingers behind his back. The signal. **_Begin Operation Breakout_**.

**-coughs- Well, Bodil destroyed the author's note.**

**Bodil: -giggles- Sorry but Double made me.**

**Double: How the fuck did I make you chase me around with TNT!?**

**-rubs temples- I regret this now. Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get this done fast and this idea popped into my head at 2:30 AM on a Monday. So if it sucks, I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**-wall breaks-**

**Ty: Jesus christ, what happened?!**

**Fucking Bodil happened! And there goes the wall.**

**Sky: Bodil what did you do!?**

**Bodil: I was trying to blow Triple up.**

**Double: ...**

**Anyways! Welcome back to the fucked up author's note guys!**

**Jazz: Why did I pass out?**

**We shall see Jazz, we shall see. Oh and if you haven't guessed yet, Jazz was based off of me and Percy was based off my best friend. So yeah.**

**Mike: So I just left everyone alone in the cafeteria?**

**Yep!**

**Mike: Wow...**

**Kiri: This is just like the time Mitch was left alone in the cafeteria and he escaped when Sky left to go deal with someone.**

**Exactly! But its not gonna end like that! I have a lot of storyline to cover!**

**Jason: At least there was no Skyloxmu.**

**Yet.**

**Ty: Look what you did Jason! You reminded her!**

**Jazz: -cough- Skylox -cough-**

**Oh yeah! I need to add that too!**

**Sky: Dammit Jazz!**

**Where's Bodil?**

**-the story starts exploding-**

**Goddammit Bodil! Stop griefing my story!**

**Bodil: -laughs as I chase him around the story-**

**Jazz: So review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! Lyra back with the next chapter! Okay so this story has officially been online and active for about a month now. I checked the story stats the other morning and this one story has had a little over 1,000 views in under one month. Oh my fucking god, I was so excited and happy! You have no idea!**

**Double: Really? 1,000 views? Wow.**

**Not sure if you're being sarcastic or not...**

**Ty: So how many ocs did you get sent?**

**Oh yeah! I've already been sent 4 descriptions so I now have 8 ocs. That means I will accept 4 more ocs before I stop accepting ocs for this story.**

**Sky: Wait, are you implying that there will be a sequel?**

**We shall see Sky, we shall see. Anyways! Onto the story! It is going to be an extended chapter today, to thank y'all for 1,000 views! It contains Skylox and Merome!**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

CNR! Chapter 5

3rd person

Mike carried Jazz into the infirmary and set him on the counter. Kiri looked up from looking through the cabinets for aspirin. "What happened? Why are you in here Mike?" Kiri pulled out a bottle of aspirin and popped two capsules into her mouth and swallowed them down with some water. "Jazz went and passed out on me." The sound of a door opening echoed through the prison. "Dammit!" Kiri bolted out the door. "Stay with him Mike! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Mike nodded and closed the door to the infirmary.

He heard Jazz shift on the counter and turned to see him sitting up, his color looking much better. "You okay?" Jazz nodded. "Yeah, what happened?" Mike walked over to the boy. "You kinda passed out on me." A light blush dusted Jazz's face. "O-oh? Like how?" Mike could hear the embarrassment in the brunette's voice. A mischievous idea popped into his head and a smirk twisted his lips. Jazz looked up at the blackette and saw the look on his face. The brunette slid off the counter and immediately regretted his plan. Mike stood between him and the door and the warden obviously had a plan. "Oh you know, like..." Mike walked towards the brunette and Jazz started backing up. Soon Jazz's back hit the wall and he realized he had trapped himself in a corner. Mike stood in front of him and a strong arm slid around his waist. "Like this." Jazz's face blazed red at the closeness of the warden. The boy pushed his hands against Mike's chest and attempted to push him away. The arm around his waist tightened and Jazz was pulled flush against Mike. "You don't look too sick now Jazz." The brunette gulped. "Well, you know..." Mike's sharp green eyes stared into Jazz's sapphire blues. A shiver ran down the prisoner's spine at the intensity of Mike's gaze. "No, I don't know actually. Maybe you could show me." Jazz couldn't help but blush even harder at the suggestion in the warden's voice.

Angy

I can't believe that Jazz came up with such an easy plan. And by easy, I mean hellish. I think most of us made it to the courtyard before Kiri showed up, bow in hand. She got Percy and Quentin first. Mitch was the fastest out of us all and he stayed in front. Sky and Ty were right behind the Canadian boy with Jerome and Jason following close behind. Crystal and I brought up the rear. An arrow flew past my face, inches from my head. Said arrow went and buried itself into Ty's shoulder.

Sky

I was racing along side Ty, we were escaping together! I could finally tell him how I felt. (skylox!) "Look out!" That was all the warning we got before an arrow flew into Ty's shoulder. "Argh!" The auburn haired boy grabbed his now bloody shoulder and I gritted my teeth. "Come on Ty, let's go!" I picked him up and continued running. "Ah!" Ty wrapped his arms around my neck and winced. I reached up and grabbed hold of the arrow that stuck out from his shoulder and pulled. He yelped as the arrow came out and his arms tightened around my neck. The wound was already healing up, as it normally did on this server. A shout of pain came from behind us. "Jerome!"

I didn't see that Mitch had turned around until he shot past me. "Keep going Adam!" I nodded and continued running. "What's going on back there Ty?" "I-I think Jerome got shot." The younger boy buried his face in my shoulder and I pressed my lips gently against his forehead. "We're almost out of here Ty, just hang on."

Mitch

When I heard Jerome cry out in pain, I knew something was wrong. I stopped and turned around. Jerome had been shot in the back and Angy was kneeling over him. I started running back, passing Adam who was carrying Ty. "Keep going Adam!" He nodded and continued on as I went back. I quickly reached the two baccas and Crystal had joined them. Kiri was nowhere to be seen but she was still looking for us. "What happened?!" I could see that the arrow had been removed so I rolled him over onto his back. "Kiri sniped him from somewhere when we were climbing up." Angy looked distraught at his new friend being injured. I smiled at him reassuringly. "It'll be okay. Angy, Crystal. You two follow Sky and Ty. I'll be right behind you." Crystal nodded and quickly followed the pair. Angy hesitated but finally nodded and followed as well. "Come on Biggums, you're not gonna die on me now." I hoisted the half conscious bacca onto my shoulders and quickly jogged after the four figures in the distance. Jason stayed by my side in case I needed any help carrying Jerome. "Damn Mitch, you're really strong." I smiled and shifted Jerome slightly and he hissed in pain. "Mitch?" The bacca's weak voice spoke into my ear, his breath tickling my ear. "Yeah Biggums?" Jerome's arms wrapped around my neck and his breath was warm on the back of my neck. "Thanks for coming back." I smiled and chuckled. "Couldn't leave you behind Biggums, we still have our whole life ahead of us." Jason shook his head and chuckled.

Percy

Quentin and I had failed. Kiri had sent us to the dead cell. But as long as everyone else escaped, it would be worth it. Jazz was still in here as well, he sacrificed his chance of freedom for everyone else to escape. "I wonder how far they are by now," Quentin wondered aloud. I shrugged. "Who knows, they could be miles away by now." Quentin sighed and looked out the window. "There's Ty and Sky. And Angy and Crystal." I joined him at the window. Indeed the commander and general of the Sky army had escaped the building and the two new kids were right behind them. "Where's Mitch, Jerome, Jason and Ian?" As if to answer the question, Mitch respawned in the dead cell.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Jazz: Wait, what happened to me?! Did I get raped?! I got raped didn't I!?**

**No Jazz, you didn't get raped, I don't want something like that to happen in this story.**

**Jazz: Thank god!**

**Mike: It's not rape if you like it J.**

**Jazz: Shut up!**

**Percy: Did Jerome and Jason get away?**

**All in good time dear Percy, all in good time.**

**Sky: What the fuck was that?!**

**That, Sky, was Skylox and Merome, straight from the imagination of Lyrahikaru.**

**Ian: Where was I?**

**Hiding in the kitchen, looking for cake.**

**Mitch: How did I end up in the dead cell?**

**I will explain that next chapter.**

**Mitch: Stop with the cliffhangers!**

**Haha! Nope! Oh god.**

**Percy: Uh huh...**

**Jazz: Anyways, I think it's time we end this author's note.**

**Double: Good idea, before Bodil comes back.**

**-explosions-**

**Fucking bloody hell! BODIL!**

**-laughter sounds from the story-**

**Not again! -jumps into story-**

**Ty: So review, I guess.**

_**Thank you for getting me to 1,000 views! I love you all and I feel loved as well! Let's see how high we can get that view counter by the end of October! Thanks guys! Send in your ocs now before I call the limit. I would love to add you guys in. Okay, I should go now, fucking school and all. Peace out guys!**_

_**-Ly**_


	6. Chapter 6 real extended chapter! :3

**Sup guys! Gonna keep this short and sweet. That's my new goal, shorter author's notes, longer stories. So yeah, enjoy.**

**Sky: Damn. Shortest note ever.**

**Ikr?**

**I don't own anything. (Introducing a few of the ocs sent in this chapter *cough Dov cough*). This is the REAL extended chapter. :3**

**CNR! Chapter 6**

Jerome

"MITCH!" I kneeled next to my Canadian friend, who was knelt over, holding his arm as blood ran down the appendage. "Jason, take... Jerome...and run... There's no...way I'm gonna make it now. One misstep and I'm dead." The spaceman nodded. "Come on Jerome." I refused to move from my best friend's side. Mitch looked up at me, his caramel eyes pleading with me. "Jerome, please go, I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt again. Please, go with Jason now before Kiri gets here." I felt tears burn in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around the boy. "I'll come back for you Mitch, that's a promise. No matter what. I'll come back." I gently tilted his chin up and lightly brushed my lips against his. "Kyaaaaa!" The two of us looked back and saw a redheaded girl, obviously fangirling. She noticed us staring and squeaked. "Oh! Don't mind me! Just keep going!" She giggled and smiled at Jason. "Calm down Arielle, Jesus christ." The redhead, Arielle, glared back at the tree lined forest. "Shut up Dov! You don't understand the meaning of fangirling!" A tall, blond haired boy walked out of the woods and shook his head at the girl.

Arielle was wearing a black hoodie over a black shirt with a skull on it with rainbow jeans and blue Converse. She had a star bracelet around her wrist. Her eyes were a beautiful purple blue. Her bright red hair had a purple streak going down the right side of her head. Dov had shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a plaid green shirt and worn blue jeans and worn black and green Converse.

I looked between the two of them before an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Mitch right in the back. He cried out in pain and vanished. "MITCH!" Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way as an arrow flew at my head. "RUN!" Jason and I bolted one way. Arielle and Dov went the other way. "Dammit! Stay still and it won't hurt as much!" A male's voice called out as another arrow flew past us. "Agh!" "Dov!" Arielle's voice shouted loudly. "Keep going Arielle! Don't stop because of me! Go!"

Jazz

I had finally escaped Mike. After about an hour of him chasing me around, I had finally lost him. I rushed back into the cell block and saw a guy with short spiky black hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, brown shorts and red and black tenni shoes. The shirt had a chest pocket, where a pen sat. He also had a pair of black frame glasses perched on his nose and he was chillin in one of the cells. "How the hell did you get in here?" He looked up at me. "Same way you did, the door." I rolled my eyes and walked over to his cell and opened the door. "I'm Jazz by the way." "Alex." I nodded curtly. "Jazz! Can you let us out!?" I looked up to see Percy waving at me from the dead cell. "Really Perce?" I sighed and ran upstairs to the cell and let out Perce, Quentin and Mitch. Mitch looked a little shell shocked, like he had seen someone die or something. I helped Percy with him. "What's up with him?" Percy shook his head. "I'll tell you later." I sucked in a breath and nodded. "There you are Jazz." I looked behind us as we reached the stairs and saw Mike. "Aww shit." I nodded at Percy and he jerked his head upward. I vaulted up onto the walkway using his shoulders and pulled Percy and Mitch up before Mike reached the top of the stairs. I stared down at him as he watched me fro, below. "Jazz! Look out!" Alex's voice called out as an arrow pierced my chest. i managed a choked scream before I disappeared. I respawned and quickly exited the dead cell just as Mike reached it and closed the door as I exited it. He had me against a closed door and there was no escape. Mitch and Percy were in the cell at my back and Mitch had apparently snapped out of his stupor and was checking the cell for weak points again. Mike's hand came up and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes. He leaned closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and...nothing. A hand grabbed my wrist and I heard Mike hit the wall next to the dead cell and said cell was opened. I opened my eyes to see..."Alex?" The Puerto Rican(I am assuming that is what he is, I can change it if he isn't.) smiled at me and pulled me down the walkway. "Come on, let's go. I think your friend in there want to go see somebody." I looked at Mitch and noticed just how antsy he looked in there, he was like a restless lion, pacing in his cage at the zoo. I chuckled slightly and followed Alex down the stairs and saw a girl with long black hair with purple tips and bangs that were swept to the side so they were covering her right eye. Her visable eye was a beautiful violet purple. "Hey Vi." A new male voice came from behind us, causing me to jump slightly. I looked back to see a tall boy with shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. The girl, Vi, smiled at the boy. "Sup Dov?"

Vi was wearing a purple tank top, black cut-off jeans, purple and black boots and 2 gold bangles on each wrist. And I've already described Dov. Oh wait. Fuck. (ignore that! -blushes-)

Dov

I can't believe I've run into both Vi and Arielle here. How many of my friends are in this damn place!? I looked at the four other guys in the room. They all looked older than me so I shrugged internally. Just then, a Mudkip ran into the room. "Guys! I found a secret exit! Oh, hi." I felt my mouth fall open. A talking Mudkip? What are the odds? Vi giggled and closed my mouth with her hand. "Who are these people, guys?" The younger looking brunette cleared his throat. "This guy here is Alex." He said while gesturing to the guy who was holding his wrist. "The girl is apparently named Vi-" "Actually, my name is Violet." "Violet and that young man over behind us is Dov." "Dovah." "Whatever! Stop interrupting me!" Vi and I chuckled at the boy's irritation. He 'hmphed' at us and turned his attention back to the Mudkip. "So what about this secret exit Quentin?" The Mudkip brightened up. "Oh yeah! I found a secret exit in the library! It leads straight to the roof and we can escape from there pretty easily." "Not if I have anything to do with it." The three younger males winced and looked up to see two people standing in the doorway. A male and a female. "Where's Mike?" A groan came from upstairs and Alex and the boy next to him snickered. "Mike! Get down here and help us get them in cells! Then you and Dylan need to go out and bring the other escapees back. The state inspectors are coming tomorrow and I don't want us getting fired over a mistake you made!" Another male, dressed the same uniform as the guy next to the female in the doorway, walked downstairs. "Yeah yeah, whose fault is it that I was left alone with all of them and then one of them got sick on me?" Mike stepped around into my field of vision. Black hair that fell to his shoulders, green eyes as beautiful as an emerald, a little shorter than Alex. He was pretty good looking all in all. Mike glanced at the boy next to Alex and said boy shrunk behind the taller male. The female warden clapped. "Okay, let's get them into cells."

3rd person

So with the combined efforts of all three warden, they got all of the remaining prisoners into cells, they even found Ian(still in the kitchen, looking for cake.)! Kiri sighed in relief. "Okay, you two go out and round up the others. I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Mike and Dylan both nodded and headed out of the prison. Kiri sat against the wall and yawned a bit. Jazz sighed impatiently and rested his head on his knees. So much for his brilliant plan. Alex looked over at his new cellmate and sighed. Mitch stared out the bared window, in hopes of seeing his bacca coming back. Percy was pacing in his and Mitch's cell, trying to think. Quentin was sleeping for once. Ian had found his sunglasses and had calmed the fuck down and was normal again. Dov and Vi were thinking of a way to get to the secret exit in the library that the fish had talked about. (Quentin: not a fish!) Everyone had different things on their minds but one thought continuously plagued their minds. What happens now?

Mike

Dylan and I quickly made our way out of the prison and into the forest surrounding the building. It was like hunting wild animals at this point. Dylan grabbed my shoulder and pulled me behind a tree as two pairs of feet pounded on the ground, coming towards us. "Let's go bust them out Jason!" "Right! It's too bad we couldn't get Sky and Ty to come back with us. Angy should be around here somewhere with Arielle and Crystal, scoping out the place." Dylan and I locked eyes and we both nodded. I quickly climbed the tree and pulled out my bow and cocked an arrow into it. I pulled back on the bow string, aimed and let the arrow fly. The cry of pain assured me of my arrow hitting its mark. "Jerome!" I cocked another arrow and shot that one in the direction of Jason's panicked voice. "Agh!" Bulls eye. I chuckled and jumped down from the tree. That's two down, five to go.

Jerome

"Motherfucker!" I punched the wall of the dead cell. I was back in the prison thanks to me and Jason being so oblivious to our surrroundings. Jason appeared next to me in the cell and he growled in anger. "Jerome?" My ears perked up. "Mitch?" "No its the Tooth fairy. Of course its me!" A groan sounded from downstairs. "Seriously Mitch? You had to use that joke?" "Shut up Percy, I do what I want!" I chuckled as the two of them bickered like kids. "If you two are done fighting like an old married couple, could we please focus on the matter at hand?" Jazz's tired voice questioned. "Like escaping and going to warn Ty and Sky about Mike and Dylan hunting them." A new voice continued. "Thank you Alex, at least someone realizes the importance of this." A deep chuckle sounded. Mitch cleared his throat. "Anyways, are you okay Jerome?" "Yeah, I'm fine, a slight headache but that's normal. How are you feeling Jason?" The spaceman rolled his shoulder. "Shoulder blade hurts, other than that, I'm fine." "Jason's up there too?" I nodded. "Yeah, he got shot too." A loud yawn was heard. "Hey Quentin, you awake?" "Uh huh..."

Arielle

_They were coming._ I realized this as I ran through the trees. _I am so fucked!_ I ran as fast as I could, flying around trees and over roots. "Angy! Crystal! You guys okay!?" "Yes, fine." Crystal's voice panted out not far behind me. Angy grunted tiredly. I ducked behind a tree and Crystal and Angy followed my lead. A male voice cursed. "Where the fuck di they go?!" "Calm down Mike, Jesus Christ." "I will not calm down! I'nm tired and I just wanna get them back in the prison and then to get some well needed sleep!" "We all do Mike, they are probably just as tired as we are right now." I gulped and motioned for Angy and Crystal to run. Angy looked worried but he nodded when I gave him a look that said that I would be fine. Crystal looked between us and she finally cracked a smile, the first time her facial expression has changed since meeting her. I smiled back and nodded at them to run. I turned and bolted in the opposite direction. "There!" I heard Mike and Dylan charge after me. I felt a laugh bubble up inside my throat, This was surprisingly the most fun I've had in a while. And I had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

**Well that had to be the longest chapter I've probably written in a while. I felt motivated to write the real extended chapter last week during school by some of the reviews posted. So I will work on having less in the author's notes and more in the story itself. And I finally added in most of the ocs sent in! All except for Ace but don't worry. She will be in the next few chapters, you just may not realize it yet. Oooh, mind games, oooooh!**

**Jazz: Shut up Ly, you didn't let us escape!**

**If I did that, the story would be over then, its too early for that J. I have a lot of character development to work on. And if any of the ocs' creators' want to help me with that, either PM me or review and I'll respond as quickly as I can. I love you guys and hope you enjoyed the Merome and Jike(I love you ghostangelz86 for coming up with a pairing name for my oc couple. XD ) in this chapter. I hope you guys are happy with what I did with your ocs, just let me know if you don't and I'll change it. Okay, love y'all. Byez! (Question to dubleduke: is your oc's name Luke? Just wondering.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup guys! New chapter! Lezzgo! Thirty three reviews before I posted that last chapter! Making progress friends! Major yaoi alert! Turn back now if you don't like it! Doubdil makes a cameo!**

Sky

Ty had healed up nicely from the arrow to his shoulder. I had carried him down to the dock amd had texted(drumroll please! -drumroll-) Bodil. He had escaped with Double a few months ago and had taken the boat off the island with them, leaving me with a limited-use burn phone to contact them with. I thought Double and Bodil were a thing back then but now I know they are. My phone buzzed. I pulled it out.

_Hey Sky, yeah I can b ther soon, is every1 else wit u?_

I messaged back: _no but everyone will be here by the time you do get here._

Buzz.

_Okay, Triple and I will b ther soon._

"What did he say?" I looked up at Ty. His bangs were brushed away from his face and his red eyes stared at me curiously. I cleared my throat. "He said that he and Ryan are on their way. Hopefully Jerome and the others can get back to the prison, bust everyone and get back here in time to go." Ty nodded and flicked his fringe out of his eyes. "How's your shoulder does?" I ran my hand over his shoulder. He shivered and giggled. "Its fine Sky! I've told you this already!" I chuckled. "I'm just making sure Ty." I ruffled his hair and Ty batted my hand away. "Stop it Adam!" I laughed and tackled my friend to the ground. "ADAM!STAP!" He shrieked as I tickled him. When I stopped, we were panting, both of our faces were bright red. I was straddling his waist and he had his hands on my shoulders. Our faces were inches apart, our lips even closer than that. "Adam...?" His voice was barely a whisper. "Yeah?" I whispered back. "What's that noise?" I looked at him confused before I heard it too. The sound of pounding feet. I climbed off of Ty and helped him to his feet and we hid. "Where's the dock Crystal!?" "Over here! Here's the path we followed earlier!" Ty and I let out a sigh of relief. It was just Angy and Crystal. We stepped out of hiding as the bacca king and the human girl burst out of the woods. They were panting hard, gasping for breath almost. They had cojme back with less than they had left with. "Where's Jerome, Jason and Arielle?" Angy held up a finger. "Hang...on...one...moment...!" Crystal caught her breath first. "Mike and this new guy are in the woods, chasing Arielle right now. I don't know if she's been caught yet or not but they got Jerome and Jason. They are cominghere next, we have to move now!" "But I've already contacted Bodil." "Well uncontact him! He's gonna get caught too if he comes back now!"

_Somewhere far away_

"Come on Double, we've been requested back at the island." The brunette looked up at his Bulgarian boyfriend. "Really?" Bodil nodded. "Sky finally used the burn phone I gave him." Double rolled over in their bed. He was exhausted from their 'activites' last night(-raises eyebrows- if you know what I mean). "Alright, let me get dressed." Double sat up and the blanket fell of his chest, showing off sculpted perfection covered in bruises and bite marks. Bodil's eyes traced his upper body and walked over to the boy. He pressed his hand against Double's chest and pushed his boyfriend back down onto the bed. "They can wait a few minutes." Double chuckled. "Of course, Bodil, always thinking about se-" Bodil connected their lips. Their tongues twined together, causing Double to moan into his lover's mouth as he wove his fingers into the Bulgarian's black hair. They pulled apart and panted. "I love you Ryan." The American blushed and lightly pressed his lips against the other's. "Love you too Martin." The couple resumed their heated kiss.

Mitch

Okay so Jerome has been moved into the same cell as me and Percy and Jason was with Jazz and the new guy Alex. I looked over at my bacca as he chatted with Perce over by the bed. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. There was a pause in the conversation and I heard feet shuffle towards me. "Mitch?" I glanced up at my bacca and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Jerome?" He shifted on his feet and gulped slightly "Benja, you remember what I said earlier? About me coming back for you?" I nodded. "Do you remember what I did after I said that?" I nodded again. I remembered, he had kissed me and then Arielle went and fangirled everywhere. "You kissed me Jerome." If baccas could blush, I'm sure Jerome's face would be on fire. "Well...I-I've liked you for a while now...an-" "Just shut up and kiss already!" We looked over at Percy, the shorter, younger boy sat on the bed, irritation and happiness on his face. He chuckled and shook his head. "Just do it already! Everyone else knows you two love each other. It's obvious as fuck you two! So do it already!"

Jerome

Were we really that obvious that everyone else knew already? "Yeah! Kiss already!" Quentin's voice called from across the block. "And then you and Perce can kiss." Jazz's voice responded. Quentin yelled at him to shut up. "If they do that then you have to kiss Mike." Ian giggled out. I'm pretty sure Jazz's face was on fire. "S-shut up!" Vi was laughing so fucking hard, she was rolling on the ground. Dov shook his head and chuckled. I turned my attention back to Mitch. "Well then...apparently they want us to kiss biggums." Mitch looked at me and chuckled. "Then let's give them what they want." My eyes widened, eyebrows raised in question. He nodded and I dove forward. (Merome incoming in 3...2...1! hit the deck!)

3rd

When Jerome and Mitch's lips touched, it was like hot white lightning shooting through their veins. Jerome's hand tangled into Mitch's luscious brown hair while Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome's neck and wove his fingers through the fur there. Percy whistled and started giggling. "Merome!" Vi yelled as she watched from her cell. "WHERE!?" Everyone jumped at the sudden new voice. "Arielle?" "Yeah?" Everyone sighed. "So where is this Merome you speak of?" "Down here, happening right now." "Goddammit." Jerome and Mitch chuckled with their foreheads pressed together. Jazz broke part of the wall and they watched from their cell. "Aww...so cute!" Jason and Jazz giggled together. Alex chuckled and shook his head.

Arielle

_Goddammit! Merome was happening and I wasn't there to witness it! Thanks Lyra!_ (Oi! Don't bring me into this! I don't want to be a character!) _Well too bad! _(Hey! Ty, what are you doing? Ty!)

Ly

_Well fuck. Now I'm in my own story. This is just wonderful._ I flickered my long dark brown hair out of my hazel-blue eyes and straightened my hoodie slightly. I stood up from the ground and dusted off my black skinny jeans. My black Vanns made no sound as I quietly made my way around the prison. Kiri was the only warden in the prison right now so I most likely wouldn't get caught until Mike and Dylan got back. I collected some redstone and opened each solitary cell and dropped the redstone in the right back corner of each cell. After I was done with that, I made my way to the warden's office to step on the presure plate. After I did that, I hurried towards the stairs to escape. Hopefully no one would notice m- "Hey, isn't that Ly?" Shit. I stopped and looked towards the cell block. "Yeah! That is Ly! Hey!" I glared at Jazz, the one who spoke first. I sighed and walked towards the cell block. I glanced over and saw that Kiri was still asleep and I hit the switch that would open all the cells without sounding an alarm. Everyone exited their cells and Percy tackled me to the ground in a hug. "LY!" I burst out laughing and ruffled his blond locks. "Hey Perce, glad to see you too." Quentin pulled Percy off of me and I took Dov's offered hand and he pulled me to my feet. I nodded my thanks and looked around. "So how did you get in here Ly? Shouldn't you be writing up there?" Mitch pointed up at the broken fourth wall. I nodded. "If you look close enough, you might see a wild Ty and Sky up there. I got pushed in by the magical force known as Skylox." "Are we destroying the fourth wall?" "Big time." "Excellent." I rolled my eyes and looked at the group of people in front of me. "Let's blow this joint."

Jazz came and stood next to me and flipped his hair out of his eyes. I smiled at him and everyone looked bac kand forth between us. "The likeness is uncanny." Quentin noted. I laughed. "Did Sky not tell you?" Quentin looked confused. "Tell me what?" I rolled my eyes. "That Jazz is me as a guy." Realization dawned on his face. "Oh yeah! He did say something like that!" I shook my head and smiled. "Well, are we gonna go now or what?" "No." We all looked over at the now awake Kiri. "Nee-chan?" I groaned. "Fuuuuuuuuuck." She stood up and glomped me. "Neeeeeee-chaaaaannnnnnnnn!"

**Ty: ANd we are gonna end it there!  
**

**Sky: Are we in charge up here now Ty?**

**Ty: I would think so.**

**Sky: Perfect!**

**-pops up from the story- Wow. Having the giant hole in the wall is kinda good for escaping my own story.**

**Ty: Hey Ly. What's up?**

**Oh nothing really. Just get back in my story you two. I'm real sick of your shit Ty. -cracks my knuckles and walks towards them-**

**Sky: Oh shit! Ty! Protect me!**

**Ty: Why me?!**

**Sky: Cuz you luf me?**

**Ty: -blushes- Fuck you Sky.**

**-giggles- Wow, didn't think there would be Skylox in the author's note.**

**Kiri: Nee-chan! Come back to the storrrryyyyyy!**

**No! You sound creepy now! Like you want to rape me or something! Jesus christ! So yeah, I crashed my own story. That was not originally planned. That was my brain at 1:40 AM on a Saturday with no sleep. I wanted to cameo at some point so what better time than the present? I'm probably only gonna be in the story for a few paragraphs next chapter but I'm gonna get out so these two morons don't fuck up my story.**

**Ty: You know you love us.**

**Not as much as Jerome loves Mitch.**

**Mitch: Hey! Don't bring us into your author's note issues!**

**Anyways! If this is a short chapter, I apologize! I type these up on my phone so I can't tell how long these chapters really are so yeah. I'm thinking about finishing up Dark Wings so I can focus on this, school work and Merlin. Oh and speaking of Merlin, I'm thinking about possiblily writing a story in that fandom.**

**Jazz: No, stick with one fandom at a time Ly.**

**But I have such a good idea!**

**Jazz: No, finish your other stuff first before jumping to a new fandom.**

**-pouts- Fine.**

**Jazz: -pats my head- Good girl. Now, review, follow, fav.**

**Yep! Love y'all! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 (sorry for late update :( )

CNR! 8

**Ty: Okay since Ly is in the story right now, Sky and I are in charge up here!**

**Sky: Yea! Power!**

**Ty: Calm down Sky, don't let the power get to your head.**

**Sky: Aww, you no fun Ty.**

**Ty: We have work to do Sky. So, I guess, go read. Shoo!**

**Sorry about the late update, I will explain why at the end. Enjoy the story guys!**

**Don't own anything but my ocs and the story. Everything else belongs to some one else. :p**

Quentin

I yawned and stretched as the light of a new day shined through the prison windows. I sat up and looked around. _Wait, didn't we get let out of our cells?_ I felt someone shift against my back and I turned my head to see Percy. _Oh yeah, Kiri woke up and pounced on Ly and then we all had to pull her away from Ly and then we got sent back to our cells._ I wrapped an arm around Percy and looked around the cell. Ian was still asleep on the other bed in the cell. Percy shifted again and mumbled to himself. I gently shook his shoulder and his blue eyes fluttered open, he stared at me before blinking a few times and his eyes focused. "Hey Quentin." He yawned and then jumped as he fully woke up. "QUENTIN!?" I laughed and covered his mouth before he started yelling. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He moved away from my hand and chuckled. "Good morning to you too." Ian snickered from his side and we stared at him. "Such a cute couple already." Percy's pale face blushed a bright crimson. "S-shut up Ian!" I laughed a little at him and he glared at me. "You too Quentin!" I ruffled his hair and wrapped my arm around his waist. "You know you love it." He blushed slightly and looked away. "Can you two just get on with it already?" We looked up to see Ly and Jazz watching us from their cell that they shared with Alex and Jason. "Get on with what?" Ly rolled her eyes and Jazz sighed. "Kiss you idiots!" They were perfectly in sync with each other. "Creepy..." Alex commented and Jason nodded in agreement. Ly glanced back at them and chuckled. Jason smiled and glanced at the block entrance. "Where did Kiri go?" I shrugged. "Probably goofing off somewhere." Ly shook her head. "Wouldn't surprise me one bit."

Alex

As I listened to my cell mates talk amongst themselves, my index finger started tracing the scar on my left hand. Jason noticed what I was doing and looked closer at me. "Where did you get that scar Alex?" Ly and Jazz looked over and noticed the scar too. "Whoa! How did that happen?!" Jazz walked over to me and knelt next to me to get a closer look at my hand. I smiled and shook my head. "It happened a long time ago, its nothing." Jazz looked closer and he absentmindedly started tracing my scar. Ly coughed and cleared her throat. Jazz jumped and snapped out of his trance. "S-sorry!" He went to move his hand but I grabbed his wrist before he could move too far. "Its fine J, I don't mind." His face turned pink and he sat next to me on the bed. Ly and Jason smiled at us and Ly motioned for them to look away. Jason nodded and they started chatting quietly.

Unknown

Captain's log #1

It was time. We had to act now or the Squid Army will overpower us. The Sky Army needs its commander and lieutenant now. Luke, Silver and I had managed to get arrested and are now being transported to the prison. It was time to free our leader and to push back the squids.

Sky(Sky: I don't wanna do this! Ty: Come on Sky! Get in there! Sky: You're coming with me Ty! Ty: Fine, just get your ass in there!)

So we had contacted Bodil and he agreed to wait till further notice. He and Double must have been doing something. (Jerome: I wonder what. Mitch: Biggums, hush your face.) We had relocated to a small cave near the dock. Crystal and Angy had gone out a little while ago to gather food. Ty was leaning back against the rock wall of the cave, asleep. I sighed and sat next to him. He shifted towards me in his sleep, seeking warmth in the cold cave. I ran my hand through his auburn locks and he leaned his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled him closer. A small smile graced Ty's face, his whole face lit up with the small facial expression. I smiled and pressed my lips against his forehead and pulled my sunglasses off. I blinked a few times and set my glasses on the floor next to me and leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt like taking a nice long nap with my best friend.

_Few hours later_

Ty

I woke up to the sound of feet moving around. I looked up to see Sky's beautiful sleeping face. He had taken off his sunglasses and he looked peaceful. I reached up and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. "Ah, you're awake Ty." Crystal's voice whispered. I looked up and saw her and Angy sitting by a fire that wasn't there when I fell asleep. I carefully moved out of Sky's arms and sat by the fire with my two friends. "Any luck with the food search?" Angy nodded. "This island is full of wild deer and plants and berries. We can survive here indefinitely without having to go back into the prison for food." Crystal nodded. "We just have to find a safe fresh water source to drink from." I nodded and heard Sky yawn and shift on the wall. "Ty?" I turned around to see the most beautiful thing ever. Sky's eyes looked at me, uncovered from his sunglasses. They were a beautiful butter yellow with caramel brown flecks in them. "Sky, your eyes..." Sky looked confused. "What about my eyes?" "They're beautiful." I moved closer to him and gazed into the golden buttery pools that Sky was putting on display for us to see. He cocked his head at me but then smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to put my glasses back on." I grabbed his hand to stop him from covering up his gorgeous eyes. "Sky, wait. Don't cover them up, they're beautiful." He looked at me and then at my hand holding his and then he smiled. He intertwined his fingers with mine. "I won't Ty, calm down." I sighed and sat next to him. "Thank you."

(Jerome: And now back to your regularly scheduled Merome. Mitch: -sighs and rolls his eyes- Biggums...)

3rd

Dov and Vi were currently asleep. Arielle was awake and was scheming. She had somehow caused Ly to fall into her own story. She wondered if she could do it again. (Sky: No, you can not. We have a backup up here if needed.) Well then, let's head over to the warden's office.

Kiri

There was supposed to be three new inmates transported here today. Well that wasn't gonna happen now. I lifted the ice off the officer's head and felt the bump on his head. "So one of them went and hit you over the head?" The cop groaned and nodded. I sighed and pulled out my walkie talkie. "Mike?" _Crackle!_ A muffled voice came through. "Yeah?" I nodded at the nurse and left the cop in her care. "There are three new inmates running around outside the prison. Can you and Dylan keep an eye out for them? There are two girls and a guy." A garbled sigh came back. "Yeah, we'll keep an eye out for 'em." I smiled. "Thanks, Kiri out." "Roger." I put the walkie talkie on my belt and made my way to the cell block. I entered to see everyone behaving for once. I felt suspicious immediately. "What's going on in here?" "Nothing." Mitch's voice responded. I walked over to his cell to see a gapping hole in the wall and no Canadian or bacca inside. "Goddammit! Mitch! Jerome!" A low popping noise sounded through the prison. Someone had died and respawned in the dead cell. "Dammit!" "Calm down Sky."

(Sly: So are we in charge up here now Aleks? Aleks: I think so. Hey everyone, I'm ImmortalHD and this is Slyfoxhound. Sly: Hi!)

Ty

So Sky and I were back in the prison. Fucking great. The sunglasses wearing butter king was punching the wall. "Sky! Stop!" I rushed to his side and held him back from the wall. "Let me go Ty!" I struggled to hold onto him. "Stop it Sky! Don't hurt yourself!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him closer. He squirmed slightly but he finally settled down. He turned around in my arms and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. He shivered as my breath tickled his skin. His hand came up and stroked my hair gently. "Sorry Ty. I was just so pissed at myself that-" I smiled and chuckled. "Its fine, you just scared me is all." I heard him breath a sigh of relief and his arms held me tighter.

(Sly: Aww! They're sooooooo cute Aleks! Aleks: Uh huh. They are. Sly: But not nearly as cute as you. Aleks: What? Sly: Nothing!)

Unknown

Captain's log #2

We had managed to escape the cops who brought us here and we had found two other inmates roaming the island. Crystal and Angy. Silver discovered that she wasn't the only one with cat ears and tail. Turns out she and Crystal were both escaped experiments from the Neko-human hybrid experiment done by the government a few years ago. Oh wait! I forgot to introduce us. You can call me Captain for now. I'm the captain of the special ops division of the Sky Army. My teammates are Silver and Luke.

Silver is a neko-human hybrid with gray ears, hair and tail. She has blue eyes with amber flecks dancing around in them, they looked like they were on fire if the sun hit them correctly. She normally wears a hooded cape to cover up her ears. She also wears gray skinny jeans and a black shirt and purple and gray sneakers. Luke was a tall, thin guy with caramel brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was short tempered and quick witted. He was a bit thick though. He normally wore jeans, red t-shirt, black jacket and red and black sneakers. They were both pretty cool.

Now back to the captain's log. We had gone back to their secret hideout after locating a fresh water source on the island. Once inside, Crystal explained what had happened just before we had found them. "Me, Angy, Sky and Ty had been looking for a water source when two of the wardens that work at the prison here ambushed us. Ty darted forward to protect Sky and got hit first. Sky went down next. But that distraction was enough to give us a chance to get away." Silver pushed her hair out of her eyes. "So they're back in the prison then?" Angy nodded. "Along with everyone else." Luke cleared his throat and spoke for the first time since we got here. "Not to be rude or anything but Angy? By any chance are you related to Jerome?" Angy shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. Its possible." Luke leaned back against the wall. "Its just that you look a lot like him is all." Angy smiled. "That kinda happens when you're a bacca Luke." Luke nodded and smiled back.

Silver

How cool is it that I found someone like me?! Crystal was a neko-human hybrid like me! I felt so happy to finally find someone to relate to in this world. You see, after the president found out what was going on at the place we were experimented on in, the army was sent in to destroy all the living hybrids and the hybrid DNA collected from the research. We both just barely escaped with our lives, thanks to our cat reflexes and senses.(Background! Sly: When did you get in here? Me: Just a few minutes ago. Aleks: Yeah she kinda just ninja poofed in here. Me: Hehe!)

Sky

Ty and I had been moved from the dead cell down to the first floor. There was a temp warden while Kiri ran around looking for Benja and Fluffy. Ly had fallen asleep along with Jason and Alex. Ian was dozing in his cell while Quentin was playing with Percy's hair. The Mudkip had taken a liking to the blond boy and the feeling appeared to be mutual. Percy was leaning back into the feeling of Quentin's fingers running through his hair and had a small happy smile on his face. Jazz was playing with his pendant and appeared to be thinking about something. Dov was reading a book that he had gotten from the library. Vi and Arielle were chatting animatedly about girl stuff. It had been a few months since I had been arrested for clogging up another public toilet. I had heard from other people that passed through here that the squids were gained ground on my army. I thought that my lieutenant would be able to hold his own but then he was dragged in and thrown into the same cell as me. I remember arguing with him for about two days straight before Kiri separated us. It all went downhill after that. Mitch and Jerome showed up in here and then Quentin and Ian. Almost all of the high ranking officers in the Sky Army had somehow gotten into jail. Jason was the last one brought in these past few days. I could only hope that Jerome and Mitch found Angy and Crystal. They had the burn phone that Bodil gave me. I could only hope as I curled up next to Ty and dozed off.

Mitch

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I was being dragged through the woods by a bacca that I had taken as my boyfriend. "Mitch! Jerome! Where are you!?" Kiri's voice called out to us. Jerome pulled me into a hollow tree and covered my mouth with his, his fingers digging into my scalp. I squeaked and melted into the rough kiss. "There you ar-whoa!" Jerome pulled away and glared at the dark haired female warden. "Do you mind? We're having a moment here." Kiri was blushing so hard and was barely keeping her fangirling in. "S-sorry! You guys just act like I'm not here." She backed away quickly and ran off before she lost it. Jerome chuckled and kissed me gently. "Sorry about that Biggums, I just had to do that." I smiled and kissed him back. "Is fine dood. I would've done the same thing." Jerome chuckled and led me out of the tree. We quickly climbed the tree and Jerome hooked my arms around his neck and I buried my head into his shoulder. You see, I was kinda scared of heights. (Sly: Is he really? Me: -shrugs- I have no idea, Mitch if you're reading this, I'm sorry if you're not really scared of heights. It was just an idea that popped into my head. Aleks: It makes their relationship cute. Sly: Didn't know you thought like that Aleks. Aleks: Shut up Sly. Me: -giggles- So cute!) Jerome chuckled and turned his head and kissed the side of my head before he took off through the trees. I squeaked and held on more. "Calm down Mitch, I got you." I eased up my grip on him and slowly opened my eyes to see the trees whipping by at a fast speed. Jerome knew where he was going, towards the dock. "Jerome! You're okay!" Jerome stopped and looked down. I looked down as well and saw Luke and Silver from special ops. "Mitch! You're with him too!" I smiled and Jerome climbed down. He let me off his back and I hugged Silver. "I haven't seen you in ages! My little Mitch has gotten taller!" Silver fussed over me while Luke fist bumped Jerome. "Ay man, you and Mitch finally get together?" Jerome gapped at him. "Were we really that obvious?" Silver nodded. "Yeah we're together now." Silver clapped and hugged me again. "I'm so happy for you two!" I hugged her back and winked at Jerome. My bacca laughed and Crystal appeared in the clearing. "Jerome! Mitch! You guys are okay! Angy! Get over here!" The bacca king hurried into the clearing. His face lit up and he smiled hugely. "Jerome!" He dashed over to my bacca and they hugged. Silver smiled and I noticed that Crystal and Silver both had their hoods down. "What's up with no hoods?" Silver smiled. "It's because we all know about our extra appendages so we decided to keep them down for now." Crystal nodded. "Oh yeah, the captain asked to see you if we found you." I froze. "The captain? Why is she here? She's needed in the battle against the squids!" Silver looked down. "That's the thing Mitch, she needs your help getting Sky out of prison. I'll explain on the way back to the cave." Jerome nodded and we set off into the woods. Jerome's paw grabbed my hand and he lifted our joined hands and kissed my hand. Angy glanced back and smiled at us.

Jerome

We had finally reached the cave and my eyes focus on the small fire and the figure sitting next to said fire. The captain looked up and smiled. She pushed her short brown hair out of her silver eyes. "Hey guys, glad to see you again." Mitch walked over to her. "Rocky, why in the name of God are you here? You should be on the front lines with everyone else." The brunette twisted a fuchsia strand of hair around her index finger. "That's why I'm here. Sit down and let me explain."

3rd

Rocky motioned for the group to sit. After everyone was seated, she began. "We've been almost overwhelmed several times since you guys got arrested. The squids nearly pushed us out of the base. They would have if not for Seto nearly killing himself with that nuclear blast that injured most of the squids there. But we lost our sorcerer for a while. Brice is trying to find a way to bring Seto's magic back faster but he's had no luck." Mitch held up his hand. "Wait! Seto lost his magic?!" Rocky shook her head. "Not exactly, he used a lot of his magic and it needs time to come back. Even he has his limits." Mitch nodded. "Continue." "That's why we're here, we need Sky to come back, along with everyone in there. Especially the brunette with the diamond pendant." Jerome cocked his head to the side. "Jazz?" Silver nodded. "He may not seem to be one but Jazz is a powerful sorcerer. We believe he may be related to Seto and might help with the magic restoration process." Angy shook his head. "There's no way he's a sorcerer. He could have used magic to escape by now." Luke cleared his throat. "Maybe his powers haven't been unlocked yet. I remember Seto telling me that he didn't awaken his powers till he was 17. How old is Jazz?" Mitch thought. "Probably about 16." Luke nodded. "So it's possible that Jazz hasn't awoken his powers yet." "Or his powers are being suppressed by something." Rocky nodded. "There's always the possibility. We'll keep it in mind." Crystal coughed. "So what now?" Rocky stood up and brushed off her skirt. "We go in."

Rocky was wearing a tan leather-like shirt with fur at the right sleeve and at the bottom of her shirt, a tan leather skirt that goes just above the knees and has fur around the top and bottom and leather boots wid da fur. She has a pair of headphones that glow fuchsia. She was the head of the special ops division in the Sky Army.

Jazz

I played with the clasp of my necklace. It had been sealed shut when I had first put it on. I had been wearing this since I was 11. Before that, I had powers, magical powers that is. My mother gave me this because she was scared of my abilities. I grabbed the pendant and pulled it. The chain, after nearly 6 years of my constant pulling, snapped and the necklace fell away from my neck. I closed my eyes and felt my magic flow quickly through me. I smiled to myself, I now had a way out.

Dov

I jerked awake. There had been a large burst in the magic network. I sat up and looked around. It was close to me, maybe in this prison.

Unknown(Ace!)

I had been looking around for quite some time and seeing as there was no one around, I can finally drop my cover. I jumped as there was a huge burst in the magic realm. You had to be an idiot not to notice it. Or a non-magic user. I had to find whoever made that spike cuz that was why I had been sent here. I dropped my facade and set off through the forest.

3rd

Suddenly, there was a explosion that rocked the prison and opened up the walls. Jazz pulled his hand away from the wall and smiled at his power. "I still got it." He hurried over to his sleeping friends. He shook Jason and Alex awake. "Guys! Look!" He pointed at the wall and Jason cheered loudly. Alex sat up and looked at the wall stunned. "How did that happen?" Jazz shrugged and shook Ly awake. She looked over at the wall and gazed at Jazz with raised eyebrows. "Come on Ly, let's get out of here." The brunette girl smiled and grabbed the hand offered to her and Jazz pulled her to her feet. They exited the cell and saw Jason running around to different cells. Ty and Sky stumbled around the corner. "Hey, how the fuck did this happen?" Percy ran around the corner and noticed Jazz's missing pendant. He smiled and pounced on his best friend. "J!" The brunette laughed and hugged his friend back. "You did it." Percy whispered into his friend's ear. Jazz nodded and ruffled the blonde's hair. There was an awkward Mudkip cough and the two boys separated. They stood up and fist bumped each other and chuckled. Everyone in the cell block had joined them at that point. Sky looked around and smiled. "Let's get going guys. I get the feeling Mitch and Jerome need us." Everyone nodded in agreement and they set off through the woods.

Kiri

I give up! Everyone had escaped! I was so fired! I grabbed my hair and pulled on it. "I quit! I'm done! Fuck all this!" I took off my uniform and I put on my normal clothes. My old blue hoodie and red skinny jeans and black Vanns made me feel much better. I grabbed a bag and put some food and Mike's clothes in the bag. I kept the enchanted diamond sword and the bow and arrows but left the stick. I exited the prison and looked up at the building I had been working at for several months now and turned my back on it. I had to find Mike and get him off this island, along with everyone else.

**Okay! I think that's long enough. Looks like this story might be coming to an end.**

**Jazz: Yay!**

**Aww, and I thought you liked my story J.**

**Jazz: Not really.**

**-pouts- You ass.**

**Jazz: You like my ass.**

**Mike: I do indeed.**

**Jazz: Ahh! -hides behind me-**

**Mike: So are we escaping too?**

**Kiri: Sounds like it.**

**Yeah, I thought that you guys could hate your job so you all quit and you can leave with the others. But what about that random 'unknown' that appeared?**

**Rocky: Yeah, who was that?**

**That, Rocky, was Ace. AceroxMC, please don't kill me for having her be a brief mention in this chapter! She'll have a huge role next chapter I promise.**

**Percy: So I heard you called the oc limit.**

**Yeah I did. Silver was the last oc I took from a fan.**

**Rocky: So why am I here?**

**That's the thing Rocky. -pauses- Happy birthday Rosetta Silverwolfe! Dude, you should totally thank your sister Luna for getting into contact with me. So I heard you wished to appear in my story. Your wish is my command.**

**Sky: Lame.**

**Fuck you Sky!**

**Sly: So are me and Aleks gonna have any part in this story?**

**-shrugs- Maybe, you two might be on the boat with Bodil and Double, you never know.**

**Aleks: Uh huh...**

**So yeah. Sorry about taking forever to post, I had to wait till Saturday to post this chapter on Rosetta's birthday. :p So I hope you all enjoyed the background of several different characters. It took me two weeks to write and edit all this. I almost lost my phone in class several times trying to type this up so I hope you all love this chapter. That Skylox and Merome doe. Again, if the oc owners don't like what I did with their characters, just let me know. I'll get with you as soon as I can and we can fix it together. :3 Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! And again, happy birthday Rosetta! Hope you loved it!**

**Jazz: Fav, review, follow.**

**Yep! Byez!**


	9. Chapter 9

CNR chapter 9

**Ay! Welcome back! Today is gonna be a much shorter chapter with a crap ton of Merome and some minor Skylox, along with some of Jazz's background. And when your done reading this chapter, go check out Luna Jane's new story War Hero. I love it so far and I think you guys will too. :)**

Mike

I had separated from Dylan and was looking for the remaining prisoners. I was getting tired of this. This whole fucking thing was stupid. This place was almost as much a prison to us as it was to them. I didn't want to be here but I needed the money and it was the same for Kiri. Not sure about Dylan's reasons for being here. He didn't really talk that much. It was kinda weird.

Unknown(Ace again)

Mike had separated from me a while ago. I headed over to the secret dock and climbed on the boat. I went into the control room of the boat and programmed the boat's autopilot to drive itself to a certain location. I needed my friend Eli here to help me detain the sorcerer that was on this island. I had the feeling that I needed his help, he was a much more powerful magic-user than me. I stepped off the boat and unhooked it from the dock and pushed it off and the autopilot kicked on and the boat drove off. I turned and headed back into the forest. All I could do now was wait for Eli to get here and then we could capture that sorcerer.

(Sly: But wait, isn't Jazz the sorcerer? Aleks: Yeah he is, why? Sly: Then whoever that was is gonna go after Jazz!? And who is this Eli character? Me: That would be my boyfriend's oc. Sly: Ah! Aleks: Stop doing that! Me: -giggles- Sorry Aleks, Sly. But you did ask. Eli is my boyfriend E's oc. Sly: Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Me: Well now you do.)

Jazz

We were heading towards the cave. Sky had a pretty tight grip on Ty's wrist, like he was afraid that if he let go of the auburn haired boy, he would loose him. Quentin was kinda doin' the same thing to Percy, the blonde didn't seem to mind it though. He was kinda holding onto Quentin's wrist as well. (Can someone come up with a ship name for them? Much appreciated.)It made me think about Mike for some reason. And that's when it hit me. I knew the dark haired warden from somewhere else. Memories flew at me and filled my mind. Memories from different times and places but two things were always the same, Mike and that strange evil man who followed me everywhere. (More background! Oops! Time for me to reenter the story, see y'all in the author's note!) I looked over at Ly and she looked up from her conversation with Jason and saw me. She smiled and excused herself. She jogged over to me. "Something wrong J?" I shivered and shook my head and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Sky, can we take a break?" The butter king looked back and saw us. He nodded. "Yeah, let's take a little break. We all look a bit tired." Everyone nodded and we all took a seat on the ground. Ly led me a bit away from the others and sat me down. "What happened J?" I took a shaky breath. "I saw memories, memories that I don't remember having but I heard my voice in the memories and I saw Mike in them along with this dark man who was after me for some reason." Ly sighed and pushed my bangs away from my face. "You had flashbacks from a past life J. It happens sometimes." She patted my shoulder and smiled. I looked at her and smiled back slowly. "Okay, now let's go back before Sky starts wondering where we are." I chuckled and stood up and followed her back the way we had come.

Mitch

The fire had long gone out and the others went out looking for wood while Jerome and I had been looking for food. We had found and killed a wild deer and found some berries that I had deemed safe to eat. We had brought the food back to the cave and now we had to wait for the others to get back. It was getting really fucking cold as night was beginning to fall. I shivered and pulled my hoodie closer for warmth and pulled up the hood. Jerome looked at me and came over and sat next to me. "You okay biggums?" I looked up at him and shook my head. "Its cold in here G." The bacca frowned and then smiled. He scooted closer to me and pulled me into his arms. He was so warm thanks to his fluffy bacca fur. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Better Benj?" I nodded. "Yeah, tanks G." The bacca smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I curled up on his chest and hugged him. I buried my face in his fur and inhaled Jerome's scent. He smelled like the trees and the earth and a little like wet dog. But I liked his smell, have since I met him. I looked up at him and gently pressed my lips to his. Jerome's paw grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to his face and flipped us over. I wrapped my arms around Jerome's neck and his arms tightened around my waist. Jerome's paw grabbed the back of my neck and turned his head slightly to kiss me deeper. I wove my fingers through his fur and drank in the warm heat coming off of him. I jumped slightly when Jerome's paw slid under my hoodie and shirt and his tongue traced the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue explored my mouth. Jerome smiled into the kiss and his paws roamed under my shirt. I moaned lowly into his mouth and I felt Jerome playing with the edge of my shirt. I pulled away. "No Jerome, its too cold to do that." The bacca looked at me and then sighed. "Alright biggums." He leaned down and kissed me gently. "This is all I need for now." I kissed him back and then I dozed off on his chest.

Ty

Sky hadn't let go of my wrist since we had left the prison. "Agh!" We stopped and looked back to see Percy on the ground, holding his ankle. Jazz hurried over to the blonde and inspected his foot. "Godammit Perce, you just had to go and sprain it didn't you?!" "I'm sorry! I didn't see the fucking tree root!" Quentin sighed and made his way over to the bickering teens. He grabbed Percy's arm and pulled the boy onto his back and carried him towards us. "There, problem solved." Percy blushed and wrapped his arms around Quentin's neck. Jazz smirked and jogged up to us. "Hey, check out the fish and Perce back there." He smiled and I looked back and chuckled at them. "Cute." J nodded and chuckled with me. Sky smiled and relaxed his grip on my wrist. I smiled and slid my wrist from his grasp only to grab his hand and twine our fingers together. Sky looked down at our joined hands and then up at me. I smiled at him and continued forward. I felt his hand tighten around mine and Jazz smiled at us. Ian chuckled and someone muttered 'Skylox' under their breath.

(Sly: Okay so I feel the need to be in the story now, come on Aleks! Aleks: Wait what!?)

Sly

Aleks and I walked up to Bodil and Double's house. Ever since they had came up on Creature Isle in their boat, they had talked about going back to get their friends when the time was right. Well Aleks had woken me up about twenty minutes ago, going on about this dream he had. He had seen an island and fellow Youtubers were trapped there. So he dragged me out of bed and towards the Doubdil house. You see, they had the only boat off the island cuz we had never wanted to leave our island. It had everything we needed to survive so we didn't feel the need to build any boats. Aleks knocked on their door and after a few minutes, Double answered the door. He was wearing one of Bodil's shirts and a pair of boxers. He stifled a yawn and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Hey guys, what's up?" Aleks quickly explained his dream to him. Double raised an eyebrow through most of the explanation but his eyes widened when Aleks got to the part about the trapped Youtubers. He turned back and motioned us to enter. He hurried off in the direction of their shared bedroom. "Bodil! Get your ass up!" A accented groan sounded. "Why Double? Its too early..." There was a sigh and then some movement and then a loud thud sounded. The brunette dragged the Bulgarian out of their bedroom and dumped him on the couch. The dark haired man before us sat up and sighed. He rubbed his dark brown eyes and looked up at us. "What's up guys?" Aleks explained for a third time this morning about his dream and Bodil nodded. He sighed and stood up. "Let us get dressed and then we can head out." We both nodded and exited the house. I led the way back so we could get dressed as well.

The sun had just begun rising as we get to the dock. Bodil climbs on the boat and runs around checking the systems. "Okay, let's go!" Bodil helped Double onto the boat while I helped Aleks. Bodil sat down at the controls and started up the boat's engine. Double untied the boat from the dock and he entered the control room. "We good?" The Bulgarian nodded and the boat pulled away from the dock. Aleks and I left the control room for the upper decks. We watched as we left Creatures Isle behind and I thought of how we might be coming back with a few new residents.

Jerome

My fingers ran through Mitch's soft hair as he napped on me. Crystal had come back with some wood but not enough to start a fire yet. She saw us and smiled. I think she's finally warmed up to us. She walked over to us and knelt next to me. "He get cold or something?" I nodded. "Yeah, he kinda went and fell asleep on me." Crystal ran her hand through her hair and stood up. "I should go find the others. Mike and Dylan are still out there." She turned and exited the cave. I heard her talking to someone outside and then Silver and Luke entered with a crap ton of wood. Silver giggled and Luke rolled his eyes as they set the wood in a circle and Luke started the fire back up again. Mitch moved and his eyes fluttered open. The flames reflected in his caramel brown eyes. "Hey G." I ruffled his hair as he yawned and snuggled closer. "Hey biggums." I kissed his forehead. Mitch sat up and leaned on my shoulder. "You two are so cute together." Mitch blushed and Luke smiled as Crystal came in with Rocky and Angy. "Hey guys, what's up?" Rocky gazed at us. "Someone else is on the island."

Unknown (Enter Eli! Oh, and my friend Aech will be up here for the remainder of the story. Aech: Sup?)

I could see the island from the boat. Ace had sent the boat from the secret dock to get me. I had been waiting ten years to find HIM again. I gave him time to let his magic mature with age and I could feel him from here. I couldn't keep my tongue from jumping out and licking my lips. I needed him or I would die soon, his magic was my life blood and without it, well, its not that much of an imagination stretch to guess what would happen. Anyways, it wouldn't be long now till I had him in my possession again. I chuckled and headed below deck to get some sleep.

**Aech: Let's end it with that **

**Really? That's your glorious cliffhanger?**

**Aech: Yep!**

**-shakes head- Anyways! Sorry about no post last week. I will be posting another chapter sometime this week so look for that.**

**Jazz: Yeah, oh and go check out Luna Jane's story War Hero. Ly kinda prompted her into posting it. And I will be in the next chapter. Just go look at it. Ly likes it a lot.**

**I do! So yeah, look out for that other chapter this week. I'm Ly and I'll see you later recruits. Hey that works!**

**Sky: Don't steal my catch phrase!**

**I do what I want! #cantbetamed!**

**Ty: Lol.**

**Oh and thanks for over 3,000 views by the end of October. Let's try for 4,000 by the end of November. Okay bye!**

**Ian: Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

CNR chapter 10

**Ay! Welcome back! Today is the third to last chapter. Lezzgo!**

Mike

I was looking around for the escapees. _Rustle. _I jumped and looked back at the bush behind me. It trembled and shook and a familiar brunette tackled me to the ground. "Jazz?" I pushed up on his shoulders but he held me down easily. "Let's go guys!" Everyone ran past us, including Jazz. _Two Jazzs?!_ The Jazz that held me down nodded at the other Jazz. The only difference was that this Jazz had a pendant, the other one didn't. It hit me that this one was a clone. I struggled against the fake Jazz. "Jazz!" The real one looked back and stopped. I shoved the fake one off me and stood up quickly. I shot towards Jazz and slammed him into a tree. I held him down easily. He struggled beneath me and opened his mouth to scream. I pressed my lips to his and he froze. I reached back and grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. His eyes fluttered shut and his arms went around my neck and his hands fisted into my hair. My tongue licked the seam of his lips and he jerked away from me. He panted against my neck. "What the hell was that?" I smiled and leaned into another kiss and shoved my tongue into his mouth. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. He gazes up at me and sighed. "Oh what the hell?" He reached up and pulled me down to his lips and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close. We stopped when we heard a cough. We looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair and, this scared the shit out of Jazz, completely white eyes. "Uh...did I interrupt something?" Jazz shook his head and slid away from me. "No not really. Hey, you should head down to the dock, everyone else is there." The mysterious girl cocked her head and nodded. She turned to walk off and then she looked back. "What's your name?" The brunette boy raised an eyebrow. "I'm Jazz, who are you?" The girl smiled. "Ace." She then turned tail and ran. Jazz's eyes were full of confusion. He started after her but I wrapped my arms around him to stop his advance. He struggled a bit but he soon sagged back into my arms. I kissed his cheek and threw him over my shoulder. "H-hey! Mike! Put me down!" He squirmed but I had my arm around his body, firmly holding him on my shoulder. "Nope, let's go Jazz." He struggled but I held on easily. He sagged against my shoulder and sighed. "Prick." I chuckled and headed for the dock.

Ly

Where the hell was J? I sighed and looked over at Sky talking animatedly to Rocky. Ty, Jerome, Mitch, Quentin, Ian and Jason stood with them. The commander, lieutenant, generals and captain all were tense. From what I had heard was that Jazz was needed to help restore Seto's magic. So far, no sign of my almost twin. There was a rustling in the trees and Mike stepped out, dragging Jazz. I grit my teeth. This might be my story but in my short amount of time in it, I've come to think of Jazz literally being my twin brother. I clenches my fists but Alex put his hands on my shoulders to keep me from running at them. I looked up at him and sighed. Mike jerked Jazz forward and the brunette hissed in pain. Then I noticed the return of his pendant and relaxed. Mike had caught the clone. But there was something strange about Mike. Small details that only the creator could notice. The curve of his nose was slightly different, his green eyes were a shade lighter, tiny details like that. I walked forward, Alex following me closely. Mike looked confused at my confidence. Everyone else was staring at me. I stood in front of Mike and pulled my fist back and punched him clean in the stomach. He appeared to double over but he quickly turned into smoke. I nodded at the Jazz clone and he vanished. Everyone was gapping at me. "Clones guys, clones." I turned and walked into the forest to find Jazz and Mike locking lips. I sighed and crossed my arms. "I fucking knew it." Jazz jumped and pulled away. "L-Ly!" Mike looked back and his eyes widened. "Ly?" I nodded and walked towards them. "You two sucking face now?" Alex asked, a smirk lighting up his face. Jazz hid his face in Mike's chest as Kiri trotted out of the woods. The warden wasn't wearing her normal uniform. I walked towards her cautiously. We stopped in front of each other. I searched her eyes for any malicious intent but all I saw was pleading. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and hugged me. I jumped but hugged her back. Kiri pulled back and threw the bag she had at Mike. He caught it and pulled out a black t-shirt with red and blue dragons on it, black jeans, a dark blue zip up hoodie and blue and black sneakers. "We're blowing this joint Mike. Change your clothes and let's go." She turned to me. "There is a boat off the island at a secret dock. It's normally meant for emergencies but I don't really care now." I nodded and Mike went to change and when he came back, we headed for the dock.

Percy

When Ly came back, she had brought friends. Jazz was holding hands with Mike and Kiri was on Lyra's back. The brunette girl appeared to have no trouble carrying the warden on her back. Alex was next to Ly in case her knees gave up. I walked towards them but Quentin grabbed my wrist and followed me. Sky and Ty followed us and we stopped in front of the others. Ly set Kiri down and the warden stepped forward. Sky looked her up and down and then looked at Mike and his hand joined with Jazz's. "So what's all this about?" I smiled at Jazz and he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled happily. Quentin raised an eyebrow at me but I couldn't help it. Jazz knew how to turn a serious situation into a hilarious one. Kiri cleared her throat. "I give up, you guys win." Sky raised an eyebrow and the former warden nodded. Sky smiled and held out his hand. Kiri smiled back and shook his hand. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Kiri Hikaru." "Sky." She smiled and walked over to Ly. "Come on everyone, there's another way off the island." Ly nodded to the former female warden. "Lead the way Ki." She nodded and set off into the woods. Ly motioned for everyone to follow. Everyone slowly moved to follow. Quentin gripped my wrist. "So we're gonna trust her just cuz she said that we win? She could turn on us at any moment." I shrugged. "I don't understand it either but she knows where this secret exit is so we'll go along with it for now." I pulled him along and followed the group.

Ace

I was waiting at the dock, I could the boat coming back now and I could see the figure standing on the deck. As the boat came up to the dock, I could feel that great magical force coming closer. I tied the boat to the dock as Eli jumped off. "Hello Ace, pleasure to see you again." I nodded. "Likewise Eli." The tall black haired man looked a lot like Mike, same dark hair, same deep green eyes, they looked like twins. Eli took in a deep breath and sighed. "He draws nearer." I nodded. "He appears to be traveling towards us in a group." Eli blinked and then his brow creased. "He always gets to him first doesn't he?" I raised an eyebrow. "He?" "My younger brother." Oh.

Jazz

I could sense him, he was here. The man from my memories that came after me in each life. More memories flowed through me. I shuddered as feelings of dread and pain ran through my head. This man did something to me, often, that caused me pain(Aech: not that, you pervs). Mike noticed me falling behind and came back to me. "Hey, you okay J?" I shook my head and whimpered slightly. He frowned and scooped me into his arms and carried me over to Ly. She looked at me and sighed. "They're just memories J, they can't hurt you." She ran a hand through my hair and kissed my forehead gently. "Come on Mike, carry him and let him calm down a bit." Mike nodded and we continued on. "There it is!" Kiri called from ahead. There, hidden in the forest, was a small dock with a decent sized boat tied to it. Mike set me down at my request and we started forward. I heard something rustle behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. "There you are, pet." I froze at the familiar yet strange voice. The voice from my memories, the voice of the man who followed me everywhere. I spun around and screamed.

**Cliffhanger! Jesus I forgot how much fun cliffhangers are!**

**Jazz: Wow, do I scream like a girl?**

**No, you just have a girly scream.**

**Jazz: Same damn thing!**

**No its not.**

**Percy: -coughs- Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the double feature week cuz it most likely will never happen again.**

**Yeah, too lazy to do this again. I was working overtime to get this shit up on time. Well Ace has officially entered the story along with Eli. If you couldn't tell, shit is gonna go down next chapter. Also it seems that this story is winding down now. I'm seriously thinking about making a series with everyone in it from this story minus a few people. If I do, I will reopen the oc option. My boyfriend is petting my hair and its kinda weird. Also, he wants me to post this really weird fic I wrote about him and his best friend. I refuse to. Nope, he will never get to read it, never ever ever.**

**Jazz: Yeah...so fav, review, follow.**

**Mike: Bye guys.**


End file.
